In general, almost all adjustable side view mirrors located on the outside of passenger vehicles, that are adjusted from inside the vehicle, comprise a hollow headshell that houses a mirror by which the operator of the vehicle can view the area adjacent to and behind the rearward side of the vehicle. The headshell typically houses the means by which the side view mirror is adjusted, such as an electrical power pack, which is controlled by an operator inside the vehicle. The mirror is connected to the power pack in such a way that the angle of the mirror may be adjusted to a wide range of viewing angles. The headshell typically extends over or beyond the mirror to protect the mirror from damage. Since the mirror has a range of angles by which it can be adjusted relative to the opening in the headshell, a clearance gap is provided between the headshell and the mirror to ensure a non-interference condition in all mirror positions. This gap provided between the headshell and the mirror creates wind noise when the vehicle is traveling, thereby creating an annoying disturbance to passengers of the vehicle.
The clearance gap also requires the design of a larger headshell than a headshell without such a gap, especially when a conventional electrochromic feature is added around the perimeter of the mirror. The electrochromic feature is an automatic tinting of the mirror upon sensing direct light in the mirror such as light from a following vehicle's headlamps. The need for a larger headshell creates more wind resistance when the vehicle is traveling, and therefore, the vehicle's efficiency is reduced when traveling. Also, the gap allows for moisture and contaminants to access the means by which the mirror is adjusted. Since this means of adjusting is typically an electrical power pack, the allowance of moisture and contaminants may lead to the malfunctioning of the power pack.